Secret Kiss
by Tangible Orange Potato Muffin
Summary: The Prince of Tennis & the Tennis-loving Princess are in love! Alert Inui to post on a site formally known as YouTube. Secretly recorded by Momoshiro Takeshi and Kikumaru Eiji! RyoSaku. Ryoma's a tad OOC.


Hello my beloved readers. I know your supposed be expecting my naruto fic to be done, but i wanted to upload this first. As my first PoT fanfic.

Enjoy everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PoT nor YouTube, but if i did own both i would obviously make Ryoma fall in love Sakuno and not delete anime videos.

Teehee~!

* * *

Secret

Sakuno was walking around the school to see if Ryoma was free after school. She always wanted to thank him for being a good friend to her. While walking she spotted that Seigaku was training for the Nationals now that they have Tezuka back and they were all ready for the big challenges to come. She stopped at the gate to watch Ryoma practice with Fuji.

'_I wish I could be like them. Never giving up no matter what happened. Every time I see them play I feel so relieved.' _Sakuno thought as she watched the game commence. Inui was just about ready to start when he said, "Remember who ever loses must drink the Aouzu as a loss." This made everyone on the courts want to win no matter what. Especially Fuji who was not immune to this drink, but Ryoma didn't want to drink it either.

As the match commence everyone extremely terrified of seeing the loser drink IT! Inui was smiling evilly while holding the Aouzu. It was anyone's game since both Ryoma and Fuji were at equal strength due to Ryoma's hard earned training and what the penalty was to do. Starting off was Ryoma with his twist serve, going serious the moment Inui brought out the Aouzu. Fuji with his keen eye sight returned it with ease. Sakuno always wondered what the dreaded Aouzu tasted because it was blue with a frilly little top. She watched as the match was experiencing technical difficulties because Ryoma had so called 'accidentally' hit the Aouzu onto the floor.

Grateful that no one had gotten to drink the evil concoction make by your's truly Inui Sadaharu. Sakuno walked into the court as soon as the match had ended. Ryoma was sweating a bit because Fuji had gone serious as well. The match was ended as a draw because they lost the Aouzu and because Inui was sobbing over his 'great' energy drink.

"Nice match Ryoma-kun. I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me and also Good Luck in the Finals; we'll be rooting for you." Sakuno said as she handed Ryoma a towel. "Thanks." Ryoma said as he took the towel and wiped his forehead. "Well, I guess your busy now. I'll take my leave now. Sorry for interrupting you." Sakuno said as she looked away and started heading for the gate.

Ryoma watched her go thinking that he should have at least taken her home. Sakuno turned her head back just to get a quick glance of Ryoma as he was also staring at her. Sakuno blushed and Ryoma did too, though it was unnoticeable due to his face already being a little red from the court. "Sakuno, Ryoma said, let me at least walk you home for watching me play and as your favor returned." Sakuno blushed, once again. "Sure, thanks again Ryoma-kun."

During their walk home back to Sakuno's house they had taken the short cut through the park since it took less time then walking around. While taking their stroll they saw that the park was full of couples. '_Of all times for the park to be full of couples; I bet people think that Ryuzaki and I are dating._' Ryoma thought as he walked passed a young couple holding hands on the bench. The woman was smiling at Ryoma and Sakuno. "They're so cute together." She whispered to her boyfriend who was sitting next to her. "Yeah, I guess, but not as cute as we are, Miyuki." The man said with a smile. Sakuno blushed at the fact people thought she and Ryoma were dating since they were walking next to each other.

'_Since when did walking in the park feel like it was lasting so long! I'm glad that I'm with Sakuno and all, but with all these people it seems so embarrassing_.' Ryoma thought to himself. "Ryoma-kun, you're a little close." Sakuno said looking away blushing. "Huh?" Ryoma said as he noticed that he and Sakuno were walking very close together that the felt each others hands touching. "Oh, I'll move." Ryoma said scooting over. "No, its okay you don't have too." Sakuno said. "Are you sure?" Ryoma questioned looking embarrassed. "I'm alright." Sakuno said blushing. Unknowingly Sakuno tripped over her own foot and grabbed the closet thing to her which was Ryoma. She pulled him onto the floor along with her. Ryoma fell on top of Sakuno, their faces almost touching.

"Ryoma-kun…this is embarrassing." said a blushing Sakuno. Ryoma wasn't listening to her and had let his hormones take the better of him. He had kissed the blushing red tomato, Sakuno. She was surprised at his actions, but soon gave in and returned the kiss. Ryoma bit her lip for entrance anxiously. Sakuno allowed him to slip his tongue in and their tongues danced while tasting one another. After a good 5 minutes, both of them broke the passionate kiss and Ryoma got off Sakuno.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it in any longer." Ryoma said blushing and looking away. "I see. It's okay Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said blushing even harder. To their unawareness, Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai had been taking pictures of their romantic moment. Both senpai's were not very surprised at their kouhai's action. "Momo, let's publicize this moment! Inui could help us make profits!" Kikumaru-senpai whispered. "That's a good idea senpai, let's get back to team and tell them about this." Momo said while quietly getting up.

The sound of grass rustling caught the attention of the young couple. Both of them were staring at the video camcorder Kikumaru was holding. "YOU, GET BACK HERE!!!" Ryoma had shouted at them while getting ready to chase his two senpais. '_Oh my god. My senpais had filmed our moment?! Oh how embarrassing!_' Sakuno had thought about to faint. '_Wait this is no time to faint they might publicize this!_' Sakuno thought while chasing her two senpais.

"Looks like we got caught, let's make a run for it Momo!" said Kikumaru running all out to get away from the angered couple. "You got that right!" Momo said while running. "Your two are dead!" Ryoma exclaimed with a fumbling Sakuno behind him. The two senpais out ran the very angered couple and got back to the court grabbing all the regulars and our Horio squad. They had put the video tape into the VCR and made everyone watch it.

"What's going on?" Tezuka said as impatient. "JUST WATCH IT!" said Momo and Kikumaru. "Why?" Horio and friends said while looking at the screen waiting for the video to come on. "Wait for it.." Momo said. Finally, the screen came on and the intense moment between Ryoma and Sakuno had begun. Kaidoh was unable to watch the screen because he thought watching another person's moment needs privacy. (a.n. kaidoh is so sweet to do that) Tezuka-buchou had just stood in the back with an emotionless face. Oishi was also very embarrassed to see that moment with Ryoma and Sakuno. Fuji seemed to be enjoying this, smiling _oh so sweetly_ at the kiss. Horio had instantly turned into stone, '_Ryoma not only has the skills to become the best at tennis, but getting the girl too!?_' Kato and Kachiro had been awe-ing at the sweet moment. Inui had been watching the screen to gather some good data on the couple, after the movie finished.

Ryoma and Sakuno had finally reached the tennis courts when the entire Seigaku tennis team stood infront of the young couple. "Ryoma, you let your guard down, but for a good cause." Tezuka said while smiling. Fuji just smiled sweetly once again at the couple. "Where is Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai?!" said the angered yet flustered prince of tennis. "Right here." Said Kaidoh pointing to the left behind the bush. Momo and Kikumaru were laughing oh so uneasily. " YOUR DEAD!" said the angered prince of tennis as he was about to clobber his two senpais. Sakuno just was so red she fainted at the entire scene.

Inui had collected enough data and decided it was a good idea to post this moment on the internet. Specifically on a site, called YouTube, where billions of viewers could watch this over and over again. As for Momo and Kikumaru they were sent to the hospital for having head trauma and tennis racket lines on their faces.

If your wondering about the young couple, not only did they find out their moment was on YouTube, it gained over 1 million views with a 5 star rating. Too bad Ryoma had hacked Inui's account and deleted it thus, destroyed his computer as well. Sakuno had to deal with random emails of viewers who loved watching their moment on screen.

This little secret of love between the prince of tennis and tennis-loving princess was more than just out. It was known to the world as the Prince and Princess's Tennis Secret.

Luckily, Inui was informed on how these events happened by Momo and Kikumaru and were given to a special person who wrote their moment on which you are reading now!

* * *

BTW, I'm sorry I didn't not see my errors here. I've fixed them now.

silly mee. it said oh the last sentence Inui was informed by Mom. wow.

anyway.

Don't forget to R&R!

_-T.O.P.M._


End file.
